Someday
by amianfreak19
Summary: "Someday, her prince would come. Someday." Natalie is tired of the boredom and loneliness of the Vespers' cell. What does she do all day?


**Okay, so this is a little different from my writing style. But it's not **_**that **_**bad….**

**I hope that you like it!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The 39 Clues.**

**~Megan~**

Natalie Kabra was sitting near the corner of the Vespers' white cell.

And she wasn't enjoying it _at all._

She had never been in a place like this. It was so small and stuffy, unlike the labyrinth known as the Kabra Mansion. Instead of the usual quietness of her mansion, there was always Reagan Holt, yelling at everyone to work harder while doing pushups, or Nellie moaning in pain from her shoulder wound.

If Natalie ever wanted something back home, she could have it with the snap of her fingers. There, she got three square meals a day, delivered by a dumbwaiter. And it wasn't exactly gourmet. Unless you call stale bread and lettuce that tastes like plastic gourmet.

Boredom was also another problem. There were so many things to do at the Kabra Mansion. How much could she do in that hellhole? Oh, right. She could participate in sit-ups.

Not going to happen.

Natalie was not the type to get sweaty. That was a Holt thing, one that she would never understand.

Sometimes she would just comb her hair with her fingers, trying to get the knots out. Or, she would examine her nails. Without her usual appointments to the salon, they needed help.

And don't get her started on how bad she looked in that orange jumpsuit. Her kidnappers didn't have _any _taste in fashion.

But loneliness really hurt her the most.

It wasn't like she had a lot of friends back in England. Sure, she was popular, but that was only because of her clothing, her looks, her house, etc. She really only had one true friend. If you counted Sophie Watson as a friend, that is.

It seemed even lonelier in that small container.

The relatives that were confined with her ignored her because they thought of her as some snotty brat. One who never knew the feeling of pain or the feeling of love. One who never had dreams, because whatever she wanted or needed was always handed to her.

But that's not true.

Of course she had felt pain. What did you think she felt when she was under the guardianship of Isabel? What did you think she was feeling in that chamber?

She had also loved someone. That someone was Ian. She would never admit it, but she loved her brother. And she missed him more than ever.

And for the last item. Dreams.

Everyone thought that she had no dreams. For her, what was there to dream about?

There were a lot of things.

As she sat near that corner, she stared at the bland, white wall across from her, as she usually did when she was bored, lonely, or upset. Which was pretty much all of the time.

Do you want to know what she did near that dark, shady corner?

She would think. More like imagine.

Natalie thought of the dull wall as her canvas. And her mind was the paintbrush.

Suddenly, all boredom and loneliness drifted away.

She would paint all kinds of scenes. Scenes of herself. Sometimes she would picture herself reading her favorite book in her library. Or trying to play the piano. Or sketching on a piece of paper.

But, most of the time, she pictured a handsome prince on horseback, during a journey. Running against the clock to save the damsel in distress.

Natalie always imagined a girl that looked just like her to be the princess, who was locked in a tower. The damsel in distress.

All the other Cahills looked at her and just saw a hopeless freak, lost in her own world. She didn't care.

In fact, she didn't even notice.

All she could think about was the prince.

Someday, she would free. Someday, she would escape that horrid place.

Someday, her prince would come.

Someday.

**~Megan~**

**So? How did you like it? I just noticed that it's kind of short):**

**I didn't really know what genre to make this, so I just chose that one. What would you classify this story as?  
**

**I kind of like this side of Natalie. Don't you?**

**Review!**

**~Megan**


End file.
